La déclaration
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Le pire et certainement le meilleur de leur vie. Le jour de leur déclaration. Mais elle est là elle, à les guetter... Série de drabble, yaoi ou pas, UA, peut-être OCC. Ils vont morfler :p Le premier: Naruto :D Le second: haha, à voir !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure:** Sachiyo.

**Genre et tout:** Série de drabble, ou comment se déclarer en toute humilité ! UA, un peu OCC bien que je ne trouve pas perso, yaoi, les persos ne sont pas à moi et _blablabla... _

**Note:** En gras, c'est la présentatrice, en caractère normal, se sont les persos, et en italiques, leur pensées. Bien sûr, on ne les entend pas, c'était juste pour le fun ^^.

**Note 2:** J'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais c'est inspiré de faits réels... C'était bien sûr pas comme ça, mais la longueur de la déclaration était elle, relativement la même. Honte à moi.

**Note 3:** Écrit sur je ne sais plus quoi, retapé sur "_One step_" de BACK-ON.

**Note 4 (ça ne s'arrête plus ! O.o):** J'ai déjà des idées sur les autres déclarations possibles et les combinaisons de couples que j'aime en respectant au maximum les caractères des persos. C'est pas toujours gagné.

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

~A Konoha High School, il existe une radio presque légendaire.. Chaque jour, de nouvelles expériences incroyables y sont racontées. Aujourd'hui n'échappe pas à la règle.~

#########

**« «** **Ils étaient sur le toit du lycée. C'était la pause déjeuné et l'un des deux avait proposé à l'autre de monter sur le toit. Rien de plus banal… Jusqu'à la déclaration…**

#**  
**

« Je peux te dire un secret ? Comme tous les secrets, il est assez dur à avouer mais bon, quand il faut, il faut. Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te paraître totalement stupide ou ridicule mais je vais te demander de ne pas rire. Du moins, devant moi. Je me sens déjà assez mal de t'avouer ça, inutile de m'humilier davantage je trouve. Alors voilà. Oh avant ! Quand je dis secret, c'est pas le mot à faire passer aux amis le plus rapidement possible. Quand je dis secret, c'est si quelqu'un d'autre que toi est au courant, je t'égorge.

Donc voilà, je me lance.

Je t'aime. Et pire, je crois même être amoureux… Oui, je fais une différence entre aimer et être amoureux. Elle est même grande, la différence. A mes yeux, on peut aimer sans être amoureux. Prends Sakura par exemple ou qui tu veux, j'm'en fou. Mais on peut pas être amoureux sans aimer. Donc je sais pas. Les papillons dans le ventre et tout ça ce bordel, je ressens pas. Mais ton manque et l'envie de te voir, ça c'est bien réel. Ça se fait sentir. Tiens, par exemple, l'autre jour, t'es pas venu pendant trois jours, et ben j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je te voyais pas et ça me bouffait, de l'intérieur tu vois. Alors je sais pas très bien. Mais je me suis dis que je devais te mettre dans la confidence, tu sais, au cas où. Je n'attends absolument rien de toi. Mais vraiment, rien. Je ne veux pas de réponse. Je ne veux rien de tout ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que notre relation n'en soit pas ébranlée. T'es mon ami avant tout, et je ne veux pas que ça change. Ça me ferait mal, mais vraiment très mal au cœur. Or je sais que là, je prends un très gros risque. Peut-être même le plus gros de ma vie. Mais… J'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant. C'est quitte ou double.

D'ailleurs, c'est pas comme si tout ça t'intéressait. T'es de nature indifférente. Sauf quand il s'agit ton frère. Là, tu t'emportes vite. Ou alors, sur tes capacités. Tu es plutôt susceptible en fait. Voilà, à force de parler, je sais plus où j'en étais. Et là, je me sens terriblement honteux et gêné. J'sais pas si t'as remarqué mais j'évite ton regard, et je m'intéresse de très près à tes converses. Exactement identique aux miennes. Elles sont blanches, d'un blanc, tu vois, très blanc. Genre, blanc nuage peut-être. Ou alors blanc cassé. Je sais même pas c'est quelle couleur, blanc cassé. Et c'est con. Ça existe vraiment la couleur blanc cassé ? Ça se casse, une couleur ? Il est vraiment idiot le gars qui a inventé ça. J'ai honte hein, franchement. Mais tu sais… enfin, tu vois quoi. Enfin, même si tu vois pas c'est pas grave. C'est pas comme si je disais quelque chose qui vaut vraiment la peine. Tu ne vas certainement pas me répondre un truc comme 'Ah ouais, t'as raison, nos baskets sont couleur blanc cassé mais j'aurais pensé plutôt crème tu vois, parce que les tiennes, elles sont plus si blanches que ça, genre couleur crade'. Et je m'enfonce. C'est dommage que je sois pas assez petit pour passer dans le petit trou là-bas, je suis sûr que j'y serais à l'aise. Dans mon élément : dans les profondeurs obscures de la gêne et la honte. Simple et sympa le cocktail. Et pourquoi tu m'arrêtes pas ? Tu préfères me laisser me ridiculiser c'est ça ? Ben profites-en. C'est la première et la dernière fois. Putain, j'ai honte. Tout ça pour dire que je t'aime. Dire qu'on a dix-sept ans. Si c'est pas malheureux d'être aussi mal dans sa peau. Gifle-moi un coup ? Que je sache si c'est vraiment la réalité si c'est vraiment en train de se passer ou si c'est un simple cauchemar. Parce que ça peut pas être un rêve là. Ah ! Arrêtes-moi. Je me déclare et toi t'es sans réaction… Je vais y aller je crois, et aller me complaire dans mon malheur et mon désespoir. Je crois. Mais je ne devrais pas y aller comme ça, non ? Ça fait pas un peu malpoli ou… »

« Naruto ? »

« … quoi ? »

« Tu me saoules. Embrasses-moi, qu'on en finisse. »

« Merci ! Attends, quoi ? Em-em-em »

« Embrasser, oui. »

« Tu veux que je te… »

« Fais. »

« Je peux ? »

« Si je te demandes. »

« O-Ok ! »

…

_«'ENFIN ! Un peu de silence ! Ce qu'il peut être chiant quand il s'y met lui ! Tout ça pour un « je t'aime ». J 'aurais dû l'embrasser au moment même où il a ouvert la bouche. J'aurais épargné dix minutes de ma vie.' »_

_« ''ENFIN ! J'embrasse Sasuke ! J'aurais dû l'embrasser tout de suite, j'aurais eu l'air moins con''. »_

#_  
_

… **qui se finit par un tendre baiser. Qui l'eut cru ? Certainement pas moi, en tout cas. Ils me faisaient presque pleurer, à ne pas se déclarer ! Aujourd'hui, c'est fait ! C'était Haruno Sakura, cachée derrière on ne saura jamais quoi, pour vous servir sur Konoha High School Radio FM ! Applaudissez-les, ils le méritent. A bientôt pour de nouvelles déclarations ! » »

* * *

**

_**Sachiyo:**_ Ohhh, tellement mignon !

Naruto: Mph.. J'ai l'air d'un demeuré...

Sasuke: ... C'est Naruto qui m'embrasse... Ca sous-entendrait un NaruSasu. Hm, illogique. Sachiyo, veux-tu goûter à la mort :) ?

_**Sachiyo:**_ Hein ? On me parle ? Ah, oui ! Par là, loin :D ! A la revoyure !

Merci beaucoup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure:** Sachiyo.

**Genre et tout:** Série de drabble, ou comment se déclarer en toute humilité ! UA, un peu OCC bien que je ne trouve pas perso, yaoi, les persos ne sont pas à moi et _blablabla... _

**Note:** En gras, c'est la présentatrice, en caractère normal, se sont les persos, et en italiques, leur pensées. Bien sûr, on ne les entend pas, c'était juste pour le fun ^^.

**Note 2:** Écrit sur "_Isshun no Chiri_" de Aqua Timez.

**Note 3 (ça ne s'arrête plus ! O.o):** J'ai déjà des idées sur les autres déclarations possibles et les combinaisons de couples que j'aime en respectant au maximum les caractères des persos. C'est pas toujours gagné.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

~A Konoha High School, il existe une radio presque légendaire.. Chaque jour, de nouvelles expériences incroyables y sont racontées. Aujourd'hui n'échappe pas à la règle. ~

#########

**« « Ils étaient là, juste devant une salle de classe, vide. Après tout, tous les élèves étaient à leur club, ils auraient dû eux aussi être à leur club respectif. Une vague idée me parcourut la tête, communément 'culpabilité' mais cette idée fut bien vite chassée lors de la déclaration…**

#

« Je suis désolé de te retenir, alors que tu es le vice président des élèves. Et puis, tu n'as pas fini tes études sur les insectes… C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop comment annoncer ça sans t'effrayer. J'y pense depuis un certain temps déjà. Après tout, c'est étrange non ? De ressentir _quelque chose_ pour toi. »

« Probablement. »

« Je crois que les gens appellent ça 'amour'. Ca ressemble plus à trop fort sentiment d'amitié. J'ai lu ça quelque part. Ça disait que lorsque le cœur s'emballe, qu'on se sent étrange et que le ventre nous joue des tours, c'est qu'on aime. A chaque fois que je te vois, je me sens étrange. »

« Hm, certainement. »

« Je crois que… je t'aime ? Non ? »

« C'est possible, en effet. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? »

« Peut-être me proposer de commencer une relation… »

« Ah Ok. Veux-tu commencer une relation ? »

« …D'accord, j'accepte. »

« … »

« On doit s'embrasser. »

« C'est étrange, mais pourquoi pas. »

...

_« 'Je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de ce type.' »_

_« '' Il embrasse bien. Il doit s'y connaitre. Faudrait que j'aille à la bibliothèque, me renseigner.''»_

#

… **enfin, si on peut appeler ça une déclaration. Mais après tout, on parle de l'handicapé des sentiments, j'ai nommé Sai et du froid et glacial Shino, amoureux des insectes ! Quelle paire… Spéciale ! La nouveauté, chers auditeurs ! Il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Quoique là… hahaha ! C'était Haruno Sakura, assise derrière on ne saura jamais quoi, pour vous servir sur K.H.S. !(*) Applaudissez-les, ils le méritent ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles déclarations ! » »

* * *

**

(*) Parce qu'on dira ce qu'on en veut, c'est beaucoup moins long et chiant d'écrire les premières lettres que d'écrire : Konoha High School Radio FM. Je me demande même pourquoi j'ai inventé ce nom...

**_Sachiyo: _**Je sais fort bien que ce couple est très bizarre ! Pour être honnête, au départ j'écrivai sans qu'il y est vraiment de couple puis au final, j'me suis dis que les paroles ressemblaient plutôt à Shino et Sai alors j'ai fais : pourquoi pas ? Et puis, si c'est OCC bah, on va dire qu'il sont difficile à comprendre ;) Non, je ne me défile pas.

Sai: C'est quand même un bon parti...

Shino: T'avais pas prévu de me mettre avec hmpfkfdfvgj

_**Sachiyo:**_ Hein ? Quoi ? Dégage de là, balance è_é ! Je ne prévois rien pour toi (a). J'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré l'inordinarité (?) du couple !

Merci beaucoup.


End file.
